Veritaserum
by Wrong Side of the Pond
Summary: It is James and Elena's wedding day, what could be worse than two cousins marrying? Veritaserum spiked in everyone's drinks, of course. With nothing holding them back, secrets are bound to come out.


My first fanfic on this account.

* * *

5,_ July 2027_

Elena couldn't believe this day was finally here, the day she was to wed her cousin James Sirius Potter. A lot of people might find this concept disgusting, marrying one's own cousin. It was incestuous and taboo in the Muggle world. Even in the wizarding world, it wasn't as common as it had once been. As her father said, only the Pureblood fanatic married their own family, and that had been back in the day.

She and James were vehemently against the so-called Pureblood rubbish their parents spoke of. They didn't care about carrying on the Weasley bloodline; love was greater than anything else and blood was just a status, a deception of consanguinity. Elena hated that word, consanguinity, which set the legal limits of who one could and couldn't marry.

As her mother and her father, when they finally came to terms with it, told her: it was better if she was marrying when she was with the right man, as well as being of age. Of course, that wasn't to say her mother and father didn't love each other, but they had gotten pregnant with Mircea when Mia was just thirteen. People had talked, but it always came down to one thing: love. It was love, and love defeats all.

She knew this is what she had wanted since she was twelve and James had saved her from the incessant harassment by older Slytherins. They had been calling her, along with her father, nasty names that she didn't want to recall. At first, Elena put it to being the overprotective cousin that James was; but it wasn't long before she realized he liked her back.

Here she was, ten years later, ready to walk down the aisle to the man she was destined to be with. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, her olive complexion and Romanian figure complimented by the white dress she was currently wearing. Elena smiled at herself one last time before turning to walk out of her father's old bedroom. She was met by her parents, brother, and her cousin Rose.

"I can't believe it." Charlie's voice cracked and he gave his only daughter a hug.

"You're positively stunning, little sis." Mircea said, giving her a hug after Charlie was done.

"My baby." Mia gave her daughter a hug and took her hand, guiding her down the stairs. Rose, Charlie, and Mircea followed closely behind.

"Thanks for being okay with this, Dad, Mum and Cey."

"We only want you to be happy, my love." (Who said this? Who is calling Elena their love?)

Charlie and Mircea nodded in agreement.

"All right, we should get out there before Freddie and James burn the place down." Rose squealed.

"Right, let's go, then." Charlie put his arm around his wife and left through the kitchen. Mircea stood watching his little sister and cousin for a minute before following his parents.

"We're going to be cousins. Again." Rose said, and though Elena couldn't read her facial expression, she knew Rose was truly happy for her. Rose had been the one Elena went to when she finally realized the feelings she had for James. Against her wishes, Rose had written to Hermione and asked for advice, which Hermione gave and Rose passed on to Elena.

Elena and Rose walked through the kitchen and out the back door, into the spacious yard behind the Burrow. She and James had wanted to get married there because it was the place where their lives, in all stages, began. They wanted this stage of their life to begin here as well, at the Burrow with their family. Only a few of their friends had been invited, as they didn't want to share their relationship with too many people.

There were probably sixty chairs lined up, six rows of ten chairs each on each side. The aisle was covered in a silky off-white carpet. Rose let go of her hand and walked towards the makeshift altar, where Lily and Dominique were waiting. On the other side of the aisle was James, in dark blue dress robes. Freddie and Hugo were by his side, Freddie with a huge grin on his face.

"You ready?" Charlie asked, extending his arm. Elena nodded and took it.

The ceremony was rather short, James and Elena had their vows written out, but they didn't want to get too elaborate. Like Harry and Ginny, James was not big on words and publicity. Nor was Elena, who hated the fame that came with her family, but she had learnt to accept that happened when you were a Weasley. Now, though, she was also a Potter, the daughter-in-law of Harry and Ginny.

"I now declare you magically bound in matrimony. You may now kiss your significant other." Audrey said, smiling at her niece and nephew. Elena had been thrilled when she learnt that Audrey had a license to wed witches and wizards, she didn't want to go around advertising that she was marrying her cousin.

James looked down at her with his big blue eyes, smiling. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her kiss, pulling away quickly. Elena rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She could hear Freddie wolf-whistle, but she didn't care about him at the moment. Elena Weasley was finally married to the love of her life!


End file.
